


That burning sensation.

by fictionalabyss



Series: Awkward adventures in sex. [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dildos, F/M, Pain, sex toys gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 23:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: You finally get the nerve to try a dildo always thought to be too big.Dean is excited, loves watching you come undone, but something goes horribly wrong and all Dean is left with is guilt.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Series: Awkward adventures in sex. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266149
Kudos: 4





	That burning sensation.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a few days before posting, when my spouse and I accidentally used a Doc Johnson Jelly past it's prime (and it wasn't like it was a particularly old toy). Be careful with that shit, apparently it was very common for Doc Johnson Jellies (and others), and I'm not sure if they've changed their practices. Chemical burns from toxic toys are NO JOKE. be safe.

You both lay panting in bed, spent from the several rounds of sex today. Especially that last one. There had been something on your mind for a while, and now that Dean would be home for a bit longer, you debated bringing it up.

“Dean..”

“Hmm?” He hummed, his head against your chest, mouth close to a nipple as if he’d take it into his mouth at any moment.

“I’ve been thinking..”

“About?” He didn’t look up. He probably had his eyes closed, yours had been until you spoke. Now you looked up at the ceiling.

“So.. Remember when we bought that jelly dildo?” You could feel his brow furrow. “It was kind of forever ago.. Remember, it was bigger than either of us had expected, so we just kinda stored it away. I’m not sure if we even opened it..” You mumbled more to yourself trying to remember.

“Yeah. What about it?”

“I was thinking, since you’ve been home more, and you started doing the thing, with the thing..” you bit your lip.

Dean chuckled and looked up at you. “You love when I do the thing with the thing and my thing.” He winked.

“I do..” You smiled at him, and he kissed your chin gently.

“You wanna try the monster?”

You gave him a small nod. “I was wondering if you think I could take it…”

He thought for a moment. “With what we just did? Yeah, probably. Let’s try!”

Dean excitedly hopped up from the bed, and hurried over to where the other toys were stored, and rummaged looking for the dildo in question. “Huh…” It wasn’t in there, but he found it in the bottom of luggage that was in the back of the closet. “Here we go.”

He moved towards the bed as you settled back down, you had grabbed the lube and placed it nearby in case it was needed. When you saw the package, you realized it must have been opened at some point, the slip of cardboard inside boasting the name and dimensions was turned around. After he opened it, he wandered out of the room, and returned a moment later after giving it a quick rinse. He never said a word, so you thought nothing of it.

Shifting and opening your legs, Dean settled between them. “Fuck, you’re soaked.” He chuckled.

“Half of that is you, Dean.” You teased.

“And it looks fucking good.” He grinned, rubbing the tip over your clit then back down, getting the head covered in your juices. When you felt it at your entrance, you tensed. You’d never had anything that big and were a bit scared. “Relax, baby.” He used his most soothing tone, and let his thumb brush over your clit. “You know I’d never hurt you.”

You let out a shaky breath, nodding and let his thumb relax you. He was right, he’d never do anything to really hurt you.

He slowly worked the very tip in and out, letting it gently go further, a millimetre at a time. At least that’s how it felt. His eyes were on your face, watching for any sign of discomfort, and when he saw one, he stopped. “You okay?”

You had tensed, feeling a slight stretch and burn. You nodded. “Yeah.. yeah just give it a sec..”

He waited patiently until he saw you visibly relax again. “Good?”

You nodded. “I think so..”

Gently, he pushed it a little deeper. You hissed, feeling it again, but expected it to fade. You knew it wasn’t very deep, only the head, at most. Biting your bottom lip, you gave it a second. “Out.”

“What?” Dean furrowed his brow.

“ **OUT!** ” you yelled. “ **Take it out! It burns!** ”

“ _ **What!?**_ ” Dean pulled it out quickly. “What do you mean, _it burns_?”

“ **It feels like my fucking vag is on fire!** ” You yelled back, as you ran from the room towards the bathroom.

Feeling like you might be sick, you ran for the toilet. When Dean found you, you were sitting on the toilet, doubled over with the garbage can under your face. “Baby?”

When you glanced up, you could see the worry in his eyes. “It fucking hurts.” You had tears coming down your cheeks. “It hurts so bad, I think I’m going to puke, Dean..” You body was doing everything it could to try to rid itself of whatever was causing the discomfort, only it wasn’t working.

“You going to be okay? Do we need to get you to the hospital?” He was trying so hard not to panic.

“I just need it to fucking _stop_.” You whined. “It hurts _so bad_.”

“I’m sorry..”

You kicked Dean out of the bathroom wanting some privacy, at least until you felt well enough to make it to the shower. Once inside, you turned it on cool, and kept the spray where you needed it the most, moving it back and forth letting it cool down, and then breath.

You don’t know how long you were in there like that, easily half an hour, but when you finally stepped out and reached for the towel, Dean was sitting on the toilet lid, waiting. “I’m sorry, baby. I should have known better.. I shouldn’t have used it. I’m a fucking idiot.”

“Dean.” You gave him a sad look. “You had no way of knowing that would happen. I don’t blame you. Honestly, I’ll probably laugh about it later.” You chuckled softly. “Might be laughing about it now.” He looked up at you, so worried and upset. “I’m fine, Dean. Or, I will be. The burning already went down a bit. I promise.”

“You don’t need to go to the hospital? Are you sure? I’m fucking scared I seriously hurt you..”

You leaned over and gave him a soft kiss, clutching the towel with one hand before grabbing your phone with the other. “I don’t need a doctor. But I’m probably sleeping naked tonight, and you’re not allowed to touch me until I heal up.” You teased.

“Fair enough.” He gave you a small smile. “I am sorry, baby. I shouldn’t have used it after I felt it.”

“What do you mean?”

“It felt.. Slimey? Oily? I don’t know. It felt weird, that’s why I went to wash it, but it seemed fine after that. I shouldn’t have-”

“Dean. I’m fine. We’re fine. Now get that ass in bed while I dry up. I need major cuddles.”

The next morning, Dean heard you whimper. Getting out of bed, he found you in the kitchen. “How are you feeling?” He was still so worried.

“Well,” You sighed. “I can’t wear underwear, apparently. And as long as I don’t move, I’m as good as new.” You chuckled. “It is a lot better though.” You pointed out when you saw his face drop.

“That’s good…”

“Oh, and I was looking into it!” You pulled out your phone to show him. “I thought it might be an allergic reaction to the material, which I thought might be weird, because we have a few other similar toys, just different brands.. But it turns out, this is kinda common for Doc Johnson brand Jelly’s! Apparently they aren’t made that great, and just have some ‘protective layer’ that makes them “safe” and once that wears off, this bullshit happens. Something about it being made with toxic material, and they don’t care enough to make a change? I found _way_ too many forum entries and threads about this happening to other women.”

“Well, it’s never happening to you again.” He headed into the room, and grabbed the toy. He came back in and tossed it in the garbage.

“Who needs it, when I’ve got you.” You smiled up at him. “I love you.”

He smiled. “I love you too. Seriously though, I don’t need to take you to the hospital?” You laughed and gave him a shove. “What? If my dick started burning like that….”


End file.
